


Welcome to Lady's

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/M, Inspired by Music, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: The demon, Lady Lust (aka Y/N) runs a burlesque club with dancers naturally singing and dancing on stage. The Winchesters and the rest of the cast are drawn to the club to hunt down Lust and force her to summon Lucifer. Along the way, they each have a little bit of, um, “fun”.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 28





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let’s get started with my first Supernatural fanfic on the blog! Feel free to shoot me a message if you’d like to be added to the taglist + give requests for character pairings.
> 
> The entirety of this series (because it definitely will be one) will involve NSFW burlesque, Broadway show tunes (it’s ME we’re talking about here), and stories around Y/N and the Supernatural cast of characters. 
> 
> Introduction
> 
> Word Count: 427
> 
> Warnings: Suggestive content, but really light to start.
> 
> Credit: N/A for now.
> 
> Series Summary: The demon, Lady Lust (aka Y/N) runs a burlesque club with dancers naturally singing and dancing on stage. The Winchesters and the rest of the cast are drawn to the club to hunt down Lust and force her to summon Lucifer. Along the way, they each have a little bit of, um, “fun”.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night sang sweetly outside of Lady’s Burlesque, one of the finest establishments in town. To the truckers and drifters coming into town, even if they had never come this way before, deep within their guts they felt this pull. This need to be there.

Little did they all know that this was the Earthly domain of Lust, one of Hell’s seven deadly sins and high-ranking demons. Y/N stood high up in her glass office suspended above the club floor, taking long drags out of her cigarette, eyeing the patrons closely as her minions danced for their entertainment.

Although she was a demon, Y/N was one of those sins who believed in authenticity. Real bod, real dance, real voices. None of that lip sync crap was allowed in her domain. When they see real, they quiver with real desire. And that energy was…delicious.

As the latest act - a perky little blonde singing how she’d like to entertain the crowd - hopped off of the stage, Lady Lust felt a shift in the air…

Three men just walked into the club. One with a leather jacket, who was already oozing that tasty sexuality Y/N adored so much, another with long hair and the last in a tan trenchcoat. They looked about the room, each with varying degrees of interest. 

Y/N allowed her ears to pick up on their conversation…

“Well, I think we’ve hit the jackpot,” the one in the leather jacket said gruffly. His eyes wandered over a passing waitress as some light jazz played.

The one with the long hair eyed his surroundings. “Are you sure this is the right place, Cas? I mean, isn’t it, dated?”

The stoic one, who’s named seemed to be Cas, nodded stiffly. “This is Lust’s domain, all right. She fancied herself of the Victorian or Edwardian period of sexuality. It was classy, to her. Only she would have a club like this for her nesting ground.”

“Uh huh, right. Well, we may as well take a seat,” the leather one said as he flashed a pearly smile at the hostess. The other two didn’t look particularly happy about that fact but followed suit anyway.

Y/N smiled to herself, licking her lips. Her hunch that the men who entered were the famous Winchester brothers seemed to be right. But she didn’t expect Cas, or Castiel as everyone had told her, to be so handsome. But he felt…new. Maybe even a virgin, which was understandable considering he was an angel.

That’s alright, Y/N thought to herself. I do love a challenge.


	2. Bring on the Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let’s start getting into the juicy content!  
> The entirety of this series (because it definitely will be one) will involve NSFW burlesque, Broadway show tunes (it’s ME we’re talking about here), and stories around Y/N and the Supernatural cast of characters.
> 
> Word Count: 1500
> 
> Pairing: Castiel x Reader, Dean x Reader, Sam x Reader.
> 
> Warnings: Suggestive content, burlesque, teasing, stripping. NSFW just in case.
> 
> Credit: The song is “Bring on the Men” from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde the Musical. Click here to listen to the song.
> 
> Series Summary: The demon, Lady Lust (aka Y/N) runs a burlesque club with dancers naturally singing and dancing on stage. The Winchesters and the rest of the cast are drawn to the club to hunt down Lust and force her to summon Lucifer. Along the way, they each have a little bit of, um, “fun”.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I don't particularly care for being here, Dean," Castiel whispered, adjusting uncomfortably in his chair. In front of him was a Shirley Temple. He liked the cherry but the particular alcohol flavoring ruined the drink for him.

Dean looked over from the top of his beer with a cheesy grin. "What's the matter, buddy? Haven't you seen a half-naked woman before?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have. Thank you. I just don't understand the need for partial nudity. Or all nudity for that matter."

Sam chuckled as he took a swig from his own beer. Dean continued to bicker back and forth with Castiel. Of course, they needed to be here; Lust is here. And if they can find Lust, they can persuade her to summon Lucifer. And then they can take him out and start taking down the seven deadly sins. That was their job, wasn't it?

"It is Dean," Castiel urged. "By sitting and watching a strip show isn't within our description".

Dean shrugged, leaned back in his chair, and looked towards the stage. Castiel excused himself to the restroom - for "air".

Once he left, the lights dimmed down around the club as the MC's voice came over the sound system. "Ladies and gentleman! I want to welcome you to this evening's entertainment at Lady's Burlesque! To start our evening off we have none other than the one, the only, Lady Lust!"

Y/N stood center stage, a spotlight dripping down around her, as the audience cheered. She could see the hunter brothers right at the edge of the crowd, nursing two beers and eyeing her carefully. She smiled; in her tight red and black corset and matching bustle she KNEW she looked good. They'd be eating out of her hands in no time.

"Hello, my darlings," Y/N drawled. The crowd instantly hushed as the air was suddenly filled with the sweetest armor. Coming straight from Y/N, the scent wafting around the room smelt different to every person. But it set their veins on fire with desire...and allowed her to feed without harm coming to them. "I'm so looking forward to tonight's show. Unlike usual, I thought I'd kick off our performances with one of my..." Y/N squeezed her shoulders together, pushing her chest up and enhancing her cleavage, "personal favorites."

The crowd whooped and cheered as the small band tuned themselves and began to play. The audience went dark, the heat between Y/N's legs grew...

"There was a time," she sang. "I don't know when. I didn't have much time for men. But this is now and that was then, I'm learning."

The audience laughed at that, their eyes never leaving Y/N's body as she came to stand in the center of the walkway.

"A girl alone, all on her own must try to have a heart of stone. So I try not to make it known my yearning." With that, she right her hand up the center of her body, trailing her fingers between her breasts. "I try to show I have no need. I really do..." Y/N smiled seductively. "I don't succeed..."

Small chuckles came from a few of the waitstaff and performers edging the sidewalls. Even their lust was delicious to taste.

Y/N smiled wider and began to belt as her hips swayed and legs strut:

"So let's bring on the men and let the fun begin. A little touch of sin. Why wait another minute? Step this way it's time for us to play. They say we may not pass this way again, so let's waste no more time. Bring on the men"

She walked her way down the stairs on the side of the stage and right up to Dean Winchester. His eyes were fire as Y/N reached into her corset - right between her breasts - and started pulling out a long silk scarf.

"I always knew," she sang. "I always said, silk and lace in black and red will drive a man right off his head, it's easy..." Y/N dropped her scarf into Dean's lap, grazing over his obvious boner gently, looking him dead in the eyes. She then smiled, walked over the Sam, and stood behind him.

"So many men," she spoke has her hands rubbed up and down his chest. "So little time. I want them all. Is that a crime -"

"No," Sam yelled, before coughing to cover up his embarrassment.

Y/N chuckled before pressing her breasts into the back of his head. "I don't know why they say that I'm too easy. They make me laugh, they make me cry. They make me sick, so God knows why..."

All of the dancers along the walls began trickling out between the tables, dancing and running their hands over the patrons as they sang:

"We say bring on the men and let the fun begin. A little touch of sin. Why wait another minute? Step this way it's time for us to play. They say we may not pass this way again so let's waste no more time. Bring on the men."

Y/N sat on the Winchester's table, letting her bustle flow back behind her. "They break your heart. They steal your soul. Take you apart... And yet they somehow make you whole! So what's their game?" She leaned over and started running the point of her black pumps up the inside of Dean's thigh. He stiffened, his irises growing darker. "I suppose a rose by any other name. The perfume and... the pricks the same!" She giggled and hopped off of the table.

The music swelled as the crowd cheered and clapped. Y/N danced and twirled, caressing each part of her body just right, the air growing thicker with her lustful scent. The other dancers were handed tips left and right as they sashayed and teased the other audience members.

Y/N wasn't watching where she was going, though, and ended up knocking into someone hard. When she looked down, she noticed she was straddling the angel, Castiel, who looked like he was coming back from the bathrooms.

The music had stopped, everyone sat watching her in anticipation. She licked her lips, looked into those blue eyes, and sang, "I like to have a man for breakfast each day I'm very social and I like it that way." Her fingers trailed down his white button-down as her hips ground gently against his. Not noticeable to anyone else, but definitely to him. "By late mid-morning, I need something to munch. So I ask over," Y/N looked directly at Sam and Dean - who was quite affected by what they were seeing - "two men for lunch."

She slowly stood up, pulling Castiel with her. His face was flushed, eyes wild with a new kind of desire. Taking advantage, Y/N used him as her personal pole; her arms wrapped around Castiel's neck as she rubbed her ass into him. The crowd cheered and whistled as she felt him get hard. Jackpot.

"My men are mad about my afternoon tea's," she sang lustfully. "They're quite informal I just do it to please. Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones. I'm also very..." Y/N turned to look Castiel right in the eyes as she ground particularly hard, "partial to buns!"

He groaned softly, his eyes on fire.

Y/N smiled and started making her way back up the stage steps. "My healthy appetite gets strongest at night. My at home dinners are my men friends' delight. When I invite the fellas over to dine, they all come early..." Y/N stood on stage, all of the dancers standing around her in an ensemble, looking into the angel's eyes from afar. "In bed by nine!"

The crowd burst into laughs and whistles. Dean and Sam Winchester were standing and cheering loudly as the angel's eyes burned holes into Y/N's dress.

The chorus behind her sang and they danced seductively in unison:

"So let's bring on the men and let the fun begin. A little touch of sin. Why wait another minute? Step this way it's time for us to play."

Y/N took center stage and belted. "They say we may not pass this way again so let's waste no more time. Bring on the men!"

Thunderous applause broke out through the room as money, roses, and gifts were tossed up at Y/N. She smiled, did her bows, and welcomed everyone to the show.

Though her appetite was full from energy, that longing between her legs refused to disappear as Lady Lust exited the stage and made her way back up to the office. Especially for a particular angel.

"Tommy?" she called, and the stage manager appeared. "I'd like you to invite the three gentleman sitting in front of the stage into my office one by one, please."

He nodded in acknowledgment as he rushed off to deliver the message. Lust smiled as she walked through her office doors and laid back on the smooth red velvet chaise. This is going to be fun...


End file.
